The commonly seen water control apparatus now on the market mainly are mechanical water faucets. When in use they are opened and closed by turning to regulate water flow. When the turning angle or force is insufficient water flow cannot be completely stopped. Waste of water resource occurs.
There is another conventional method to control water flow through infrared ray detection. By placing user's hands in an infrared ray detection area the faucet can be triggered to open or close. But the infrared ray sensor is expensive and easily malfunctions. It is not always economically justified.
There are many other water valve control devices known in the art, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,512,551 and 5,286,000. They mainly have an operating lever in the spout of a water faucet. The operating lever has a sealing structure to seal the water outlet. By changing the angle of the operating lever water can flow out. However, to stop water flow could be difficult sometimes due to not proper positioning of the angle of the operating lever and result in waste of water resource. Other water valve apparatus references are available in R.O.C. patent No. 575121 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,131,622, 5,704,397 and 6,131,608. They mostly have a spring in the water valve to strengthen the sealing structure to stop water outflow. But the spring could suffer from elastic fatigue and fail to maintain a desired sealing condition.
R.O.C. patent Nos. I228578 and I271484, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,456,222, 4,771,985, 5,651,531 and 6,942,195 disclose many types of water valves without springs. They mostly have a regulation lever and a corresponding ratchet gear structure. Through water pressure and user's applied force the regulation lever can be anchored on different positions to determine water outflow. However, their structures are complicated and difficult to produce and assemble, thus lack desired stability.